FIGHTING DARKNESS
by ulyferal
Summary: An ancient evil has returned and its seeking puppets to help it take more souls to feed on but it hadn't reckoned on one of the guardians living in its targeted  city.
1. Chapter 1

**FIGHTING DARKNESS**

**Chapter 1: The First Attack**

He'd been trying to keep sleep at bay for three days now despite knowing this would make him less sharp at work. But by the fourth day, he was barely able to function and his people knew it. Sidelong looks followed him whenever he passed through the lobby or left his office.

By now he was truly paranoid. Lack of sleep just made that worse but the alternative...just sleeping...had him terrified.

For several days before he began staying awake, every time he closed his eyes, a feeling of being pinned down began to steal over him. He would wake with a terrified start, heart racing, and breathing hard but there would be nothing in his room or on his bed to account for the sensation.

The first time it happened, he just cast it off and succeeded in getting back to sleep with nothing further happening. The second night, the sensation returned, more intense and much harder to throw off but he did manage it and did get natural sleep again. But the third night it happened, the fight to move was harder and took longer to break free from, leaving him dripping and badly shaken.

After that, he didn't go to sleep at all. But Kats weren't meant to remain awake indefinitely and his body was crying out in need for it as every hour passed. Now some four days later, he could barely function and the day dragged on interminably.

He'd taken to remaining at work, never going home, so as the day shift ended, he was still at his desk trying to work on some reports.

"Enough of this Uncle. I don't know what you're trying to prove but working until you drop is not one of them," a familiar feminine voice spoke right in his ear.

He lurched up and gasped, realizing he'd fallen asleep and hadn't heard her come in. He turned wild eyes on his niece, Felina who was eyeing him in concern, a frown on her face.

"Uncle, what's wrong? Why aren't you getting any sleep?"

"I..." He couldn't tell her. Telling anyone he was afraid to sleep because he felt he was trapped, would sound like he needed to see a shrink and as the Chief Enforcer, he couldn't allow himself to be seen as anything but strong and fearless.

"Just had some problems sleeping, lately, and there's just been so much work, I felt I should just stay and get it done," he said, rather lamely, startled to notice his words were rather slurred. Okay, that wasn't good.

The beautiful dark brown female Enforcer, frowned even more at the obvious signs of sleep deprivation she could see and hear from her uncle. She reached for his powerful arm and tugged hard, forcing him to rise to his feet. He was embarrassed to realize, he was so unsteady that her paw was all that was keeping him upright.

"I'm escorting you to your quarters. No way are you going to make it home. You must get some sleep. I know you have the prescribed sleep aids we all get issued, so I recommend you take one. If you sleep late, don't worry about it, I'll cover for you. You're no good to anyone like this," she told him, pointedly.

He wanted to argue, shove her away, or tell her to leave him alone, but he couldn't seem to make his brain respond much less his body obey his commands. Obviously, he had gone too far and it showed plainly to all with eyes to see.

Sighing, he nodded and allowed her to lead him out of his office, to the elevator, then down a hall on the floor of the temporary sleeping quarters in Enforcer Headquarters. She helped him into the room with his name on it.

"I can take it from here, thank you," he said firmly, forcing his tired body to move away from her and make for the bathroom.

She watched him until the door closed behind him then sighed before leaving him alone, locking the quarter's door after her. She paused to pull out her cell phone and made a call.

Contacting her uncle's assistant, Sgt Fallon, she told him the Commander would be sleeping late tomorrow and to not wake him unless absolutely necessary. After receiving an acknowledgment, she hung up and sighed. Giving her uncle's door a brief, lingering, stare, she shook her head and left for home.

Inside the small quarters, Feral stared in the bathroom mirror at his bloodshot eyes and waxen face. He looked like hell and felt like it too. Perhaps a shower would help, reaching out and turning it on, opting for a slightly cooler temp than the super hot one he normally used.

His body felt clumsy as he struggled to strip off his clothes and finally stumbled into the shower. It didn't do as he hoped. Instead of waking him up, it caused him to nearly fall asleep on his feet. It took a major effort of will to shut off the taps, get out, dry, then stagger toward the bed and fall on it, nude. He couldn't even cover himself before he was totally unconscious.

Less than ten minutes after his body and mind shut down, the pinned down feeling began to spread over his body. His sluggish mind took longer to realize something was wrong...too exhausted to respond with any degree of self preservation at first.

In his dream state, he began to panic as his body felt like it was tied to the bed. He struggled wildly, but the more he fought, the stronger the sensation of being trapped became. It truly felt like someone had tied his paws and feet to something, stretched him out, then a heavy weight slowly began to press its way into him until breathing became difficult. Panic and terror set in. He began screaming for help inside his mind without hope that anyone would hear him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Quiet night, buddy," T-Bone commented as he flew the Turbokat over the warehouse district near the bay.

"Yeah, sure is. Nice break for once with all the major hitters behind bars at the moment," Razor agreed, monitoring his console for any alarms or calls from the Enforcer band.

"Maybe, we'll cut this patrol short then and turn in early, eh? I've been wanting to catch some extra zzz's for a while."

The smaller of the SWAT Kats snorted, amused. "You sleep like the dead. I don't understand how you don't get enough sleep in the first place."

"Hey, I'm just a heavy sleeper is all, not like you who can survive on just a few hours at a time," the burly pilot retorted.

He turned the jet back toward the heart of the city, though he did his best not to pass too close to Enforcer Headquarters. They usually got a bit peeved when the Turbokat intruded on their air space.

"Just don't need as much..." Razor began to say when a loud, horrible scream pierced his brain, ripping his shields to pieces,making him scream in unison with the one being attacked.

"Razor! What's the matter...speak to me!" T-Bone shouted, shocked at the loud screaming coming over his radio, deafening him.

Receiving no answer except for the screaming, T-Bone quickly pulled the power back on the jet and went to VTOL, flipping the autopilot on so he could turn around and check on his partner. His heart was pounding and his mouth was dry, so terrified something was truly wrong with his best friend.

While his partner was freaking out, Razor was desperately trying to shut his mental shields against the intruding mind. Finally, just as the jet came to a halt and T-Bone was practically coming over the seat toward him, he finally succeeded in raising his mind barriers, strengthening them against further assault.

He panted hard, barely able to make out his partner's shouted pleas for answers as he tried to slow his galloping heart and badly jangled nerves. Strong paws gripped his arms and a sandy furred, masked face came close enough to touch noses.

"Razor, buddy, are you alright?" T-Bone asked anxiously.

"I'm...okay...just give me a second," the small tom panted out, pushing against his friend who moved back reluctantly.

Razor needed to find out what had happened and who was in so much trouble, so dove back into his mind to search around. His own mind was unharmed, if a bit stunned, but the mind that had plowed so forcefully into his, wasn't.

Now that he wasn't under direct attack, he carefully studied the lingering traces of the mind that had blasted into his so abruptly. He could feel the sheer terror of the individual, though not their identity, as they tried to rip themselves free from an intense feeling of being trapped and smothered.

Shuddering, Razor realized instantly what was devouring the person. An old enemy had returned and was up to his usual tricks. The foul mind stench was far too familiar to be mistaken for anyone or anything else. He had prayed he would never encounter it again and hadn't for some decades but now it was back and in his city.

He narrowed his eyes. Not for long, he promised himself. But right now, revenge would have to wait as this person was very close to becoming a mindless puppet...completely overtaken by this enemy who would use the person's body to spread their evil over the city.

He blinked to awareness again and turned his head to look out his cockpit window. His partner was crouched in an uncomfortable position over his pilot's seat, his eyes glued to him...a worried expression on the tabby's face. Razor had no time to bring his partner up to speed at the moment. The one in distress had very little time left.

Staring into the night, he studied their location. Not far away, he could see the bright lights of the twin towers of the Enforcer Building. The distress was coming from there.

"T-Bone! Move us closer to Enforcer Headquarters. Don't ask me questions right now...just do as I ask...it's an emergency."

Confused, T-Bone pulled reluctantly back into his seat, strapped in, then sent the jet ahead slowly using only VTOL to control their speed and distance. When they were about a block away, Razor called a halt.

"Hold steady here for a minute."

He allowed his inner eye to replace his normal vision. The world changed dramatically. It was darker than normal night and the city was nothing more than ghostly outlines of itself. A cold sensation began to seep into his bones but he ignored it as he searched the building before them.

The only lights to be seen now were the soft ambiance, living souls gave off whether animal or Kat. The building ahead was ablaze with this light except for one. That one was all but encapsulated by a pulsing ugly red/black light which was slowly eating away at the yellow. Time was nearly up.

Razor quickly determined the location of the fading light and flicked his eyes back to normal, ignoring the usual faint dizziness that occurred when he did this.

"We've got to get into the building ASAP or someone is going to be worse than dead. Park us in our usual place for infiltrating," Razor ordered, urgently.

Angry and even more confused, T-Bone nonetheless, did as ordered, flying the jet toward a rooftop two building away from their destination. Landing, he quickly shut down everything so as not to be spotted by a passing patrol. Their stealth device prevented any security system from detecting them so the Enforcers had no idea they were close.

Opening the canopy, the two leaped down with Razor pausing long enough to engage the special security system he recently upgraded. It now possessed a shield that kept it from being seen or harmed when anyone got close to it. A little something he stole from Dark Kat the last time they tangled.

As they raced across the building's roof for the edge facing the next building, T-Bone demanded an explanation.

"What is going on Razor? Why do you say someone in there is in danger and how do you know that?"

Razor sighed mentally. "T-Bone, it would take too long to explain and there's simply no time. Just go along with me...all will be explained later. However, I must warn you, when we get to the one in danger, don't interfere with what I must do. It will freak you out but interfere and I and the person I'm trying to help, could die. Understand?"

"What...are you crazy? What do you intend to do?"

"Do you understand?" Razor repeated, ignoring his friend's questions.

T-Bone stared at his partner as they paused a moment at the roof's edge. He could see Razor was grimly serious so ceased arguing and nodded. Relieved, Razor shot his grappling line to the next building and swung over, repeating this on the next roof until they reached the side of the Enforcer Building.

They'd done this a few times before, sneaking in to speak with Feral. The Commander hated the ease the pair had of getting past his security net to get into his office but he was never able to find out how they did it.

In very little time, they were slipping into the building but instead of going up to Feral's office, Razor lead them to a quiet hall on the eleventh floor. At the stair door, he peered out and used his special sight to find the right door. No one was about, so he slipped out followed by his partner and raced down the hall to a specific door.

He never glanced at the nameplate as he quickly disabled the lock and hurried in. T-Bone, however, had looked at the small plaque and gaped.

"Razor...no...it's..." he began, hurrying to try and stop his partner.

But Razor was already standing over the big tom laying face down on the bed unmoving. The tom was nude and, from what T-Bone could see, barely breathing.

Closing the door behind him then going to stand next to his partner, he felt the fur on the back of his neck rise and a shudder of unease race down his spine. The tom laying there should have heard them come in so abruptly as he had a very good sixth sense about danger which was the reason he'd succeeded in surviving all the things he'd had to endure as an Enforcer but he never moved nor responded at all.

Something was clearly wrong. But how had Razor known?

Said person was now on the bed, straddling the tom's body and reaching for the big head with both paws, clamping them tightly over each temple and still the supine tom didn't move...didn't react at all.

Okay, none of this felt right but all T-Bone could do was watch and not interfere as he'd promised. The room was silent except for Razor's heavy breathing.

That feeling of wrongness increased and T-Bone wasn't ashamed to admit feeling a strong desire to leave, preferably at a run. The only thing that told him a battle was even going on was the look of strain and sweat on Razor's grimacing face.

His partner had a lot of explaining to do if he survived whatever was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**FIGHTING DARKNESS**

**Chapter 2: First Battle Won...Many more to go**

Razor prepared to be assaulted by the victim's terror but this time he was prepared. Straddling the big tom's body, he ripped off his gloves, tossing them beside him then leaning forward to place his paws over the sweating temples of the tom's head.

Instantly, his fingers felt like they'd been plugged into an electric socket. His body jolted hard but his mind shield held firm against the pressure from the evil spirit who sensed his presence and immediately increased its attempt to overtake its victim before its immortal enemy could stop it.

And that was something Razor couldn't allow. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he opened his shield and slammed head on into the evil. It recoiled, retreating but still attempting to claim its victim at the same time.

The poor victim's mind screams were gradually fading to barely heard pleas for help as its attacker pressed its advantage with cruel indifference to the tom's agony but the Guardian poured light against the darkness making the evil spirit scream in frustration and fury at being inexorably forced out. Finally giving up trying to take its victim, the evil turned all its considerable fury and deadly power against its enemy.

Gritting his teeth, sweat beginning to make his mask stick to his face, Razor steeled his will and poured his heart and soul into forcing his enemy to abandon its prey. He likened the effort to an ant trying to move a huge boulder up a steep hill. He could feel his energy beginning to flag and desperately searched for a new energy source.

How was I to know I would need all my reserves, he hissed irritably to himself then sensed his partner's aura hovering nearby. Without a by-your-leave, he reached out to that source of new power and pulled.

T-Bone gasped in shock. Something was pulling on his very soul...hard, dropping him to his knees. His eyes were wide and terror filled behind his mask but then eased as he suddenly felt a warm and soothing presence tell him he would not be harmed...his help was needed. It wasn't words he heard, exactly, but a strong feeling that the presence needed him to be brave and allow this to be done to him for the welfare of another.

The mind reaching out to him had pricked the tabby's sense of honor and duty which helped him override his fear and relax enough to allow the other to use what it needed from him.

Now bolstered by the extra burst of energy Razor was finally able to oust his enemy. It screamed foul curses at him as it pulled away and vanished into a portal leading to its dark realm.

The slim tom nearly collapsed on top of the tom he'd saved but forced himself to carefully climb off to sit on the bed beside the big body while releasing his partner at the same time.

Groaning, T-Bone keeled over unconscious face down to the carpeted floor.

Staring down at his insensate partner, Razor sighed. Wish I could do that right now. God of my father, I'm exhausted. His limbs shaking and weak, he leaned to his right to check the big tom on the bed. Lightly tapping the tom's sweaty and drawn face, Razor was rewarded by a slow groan then golden eyes opening to stare at him blankly.

Razor eyed him closely. The blankness slowly faded and awareness returned along with fear. Those formerly empty eyes now held stark terror but before he could voice the scream beginning to bubble up, the SWAT Kat instantly plunged into that maelstrom of terror and blanketed it with soothing waves of comfort and warmth, like a Queen easing a terrified kitten. The scream froze before it could be voiced and confused eyes stared up in awe at the smaller tom.

"What are you?" the big tom whispered huskily, voice hoarse from screaming.

"Someone you're lucky had heard your screams in time," Razor sighed, leaning away.

Still very shaken, the big tom sat up. His sweat soaked body was starting to chill him as it dried making him shiver. The fear scent in his fur made him ill but he still managed to have enough presence of mind to frown at the strange sight of SWAT Kats in his quarters. Razor sat watching him while swaying from obvious exhaustion then he noticed the big tabby pilot sprawled face-down on his floor, unconscious. Say what? He wondered, confused.

"What the heck happened? How did you know I was being..." he began before the whites of his eyes showed again as his mind remembered the awful terror of not being able to move and the feeling of his very soul being smothered. He began to shudder violently.

Razor instantly wrapped the big body in his arms and once more poured warmth and reassurance into the badly shaken mind. "_Easy...you're safe now...I can_ _mute some of that memory if you want..."_ Letting his words trail off, questioningly.

Pulling back, the tom gulped and stared, afraid of the strange tom he thought he knew, struggling to fight his fear down, and hating his inability to do so.

"No, don't do that!" Razor said sharply, aloud, tapping the tom on the nose to get his attention. "It isn't your fault you're having so much difficulty pushing that back. You were attacked by pure evil. No mortal is strong enough to repel that kind of attack. But, trust me, you fought back bravely and far longer than any I've ever seen before and it was because you refused to give up that I had time to come to your aid. Now do you want me to mute that memory a little so it's not so overwhelming? It will help you recover faster and get your self confidence back. We certainly can't have you doubting yourself. You are too important to this city and your Enforcers."

The Chief Enforcer of Megakat City stared into the face of someone he knew couldn't be a normal Kat but what the tom was, he hadn't a clue. He swallowed and thought hard about what he was being offered. He shuddered. Maybe he should accept. The terror still lurked there in his mind and he felt dirty and soiled in some way. No way could he function with that hanging over him.

"Alright, but you're not going to alter anything else, right?" he asked, anxiously, afraid to have someone else messing with his mind.

Razor gave him a solemn face as he gently reassured the still frightened tom. "I promise all I'm going to do is mute the horror for you. Removing the memory is not a good idea as it would leave you open to a renewed attack by my enemy."

Feral shuddered, eyes wide at the very thought of that thing being in his mind again. He nodded his head yes, violently, unable to speak.

"Easy, stop panting, you're just scaring yourself anew. Take deep breathes...in and out...that's the way..." Razor murmured working to get the tom to relax more before reaching up and touching the tom's right temple with his fingers. Very gently he altered the traumatic event enough to dim their potency while leaving Feral the memory of its occurrence. Removing his paw, he watched as Feral relaxed, his broad shoulders slumping in relief and breathing more easily. "Better?" He asked softly.

Feral nodded. "Yes, thank you."

A groan drew their attention to the tom groggily regaining consciousness on the floor.

T-Bone rolled to his back and stared at the ceiling in confusion a moment until memory spurred him to his feet instantly. In a defensive stance, he stared at Feral who was sitting eyeing him curiously from the bed and his partner who sat beside him. Both looked relaxed and calm though the tabby could still smell the reek of fear coming from Feral.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded, still tense.

"Take a seat, buddy and listen...both of you," Razor sighed, rubbing his neck and trying to ease the tension in his back and shoulders as he prepared to explain things he'd rather not.

"Could I shower first," Feral asked rather meekly.

"Oh, of course...go ahead," Razor said, realizing the big tom couldn't relax still smelling of fear.

Climbing off the bed and standing, a little unsteady on his feet and feeling weaker than he could ever remember, Feral moved slowly to the bathroom, pausing at the door to look back at the pair a moment, thoughtfully.

"There's water in the little fridge there. Help yourself," he politely said before disappearing into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

T-Bone got up and walked to the fridge. Pulling two bottles from it without being asked, he tossed one off to his partner who caught it easily before returning to sit in a chair by the door and opening his own bottle. Taking a deep swallow, he sighed then stared at his friend.

Razor drank more than half the bottle in one swallow, ridiculously parched. The effort had drained him alarmingly and he would have to go to his secret chamber and recharge before his enemy tried to strike again...which it assuredly would since it apparently had some plan in mind for this city.

"You're not a normal Kat are you?" the tabby asked suddenly.

Razor turned his head toward his friend and stared at him a moment. "Not exactly, no, but let's wait until Feral comes back, okay?"

"Alright," his friend reluctantly backed off then looked toward the bathroom as the sound of the shower filtered to them. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be shaken for awhile but, yes, he should be okay. I'm interested in how he was able to hold out as long as he did, though. It suggests he's got something interesting in his gene makeup but we're both too exhausted and he's too hurt for me to find out what that difference might be. It could be very useful if my enemy has decided to hunt here," Razor murmured thoughtfully, then his face darkened with cold anger that made T-Bone suddenly shiver in fear. "He'll regret trying to make a bid for this city," The slim tom growled to himself, his voice promising swift retribution.

T-Bone had a feeling Razor wasn't making an empty promise and it made him even more unnerved about his partner. Just how much of his real self has he kept from me? The tabby wondered.

Less than ten minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Feral came out, his fur fluffed from the dryer. He went to his dresser and opened a drawer, pulling out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and redressing. Then he walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water for himself before returning to the bed and sitting as far as he could from Razor. It was obvious the slim SWAT Kat made the big tom very nervous.

"Feeling better?" Razor asked solicitously.

"Yes, thank you. Now could you tell us what happened here tonight?" Feral asked, including T-Bone in his question as he hadn't failed to hear the tom sound just as confused as he did. He was fairly certain that whatever Razor was, he'd never told his partner.

Razor sighed, rolling his head to ease his tight neck muscles. Okay, so how much do I say here? He thought, troubled. Glancing over at his partner, he knew he would have to give his friend more answers than he was willing to speak before the Chief Enforcer...but Feral...well the big tom needed to know enough to protect himself.

This is going to be so much fun...not! He sighed, resigned.


	3. Chapter 3

**FIGHTING DARKNESS**

**Chapter 3: Who am I?**

Settling himself, Razor began his tale. "The body I wear was born but died almost immediately after its birth. As its spirit flew back to Bast, I was sent to take its place. Bast had a mission for me in the mortal world but I require a body to do her bidding as I am only energy in my normal form. I and others like me are the Goddess Bast's soldiers. We protect all in the mortal realm from the depredations of the darker beings who reside in our world. Blood and carnage are their food and power sources so fomenting chaos is their way of getting it...whether it be immortal or mortal lives. Though their prey is normally less powerful immortals, mortals are far more easily terrified and can be coerced into spilling blood over almost anything so this makes them much easier prey though it takes many more mortal lives compared to a single immortal to get the same level of power they need."

Fascinated, T-Bone backed up until his legs hit the chair near the door then let his body drop into it heavily as he listened intently.

Feral growled. "Sounds like they're lazy." Thoroughly disgusted by how such fiends feed.

Razor nodded. "Oh yes, very lazy and too often stupid. Luckily those types are merely troublesome and easily managed. It's the more powerful and extremely dangerous ones, like Shezmu, that causes the greatest harm and chaos. As the god of war, his food is derived from every form of carnage beings can inflict on one another. But just like myself, he requires a body. However, without Bast's permission, he has to steal a soul to do his work. Powerful he may be, but even he wouldn't dare cross her by trying to sneak into the mortal world. So, his only option is to reach into your world with a tiny part of himself and steal the soul of a mortal creature. That poor unfortunate becomes his unquestioning puppet. His favorite targets are those in positions of power. Using his puppets he can build a web of lies and deceit that turns people against people, country against country, until he creates the wars and carnage he's after and provides a conduit by which he can feed."

Feral shuddered. "That was what he intended to do to me, right?"

"Yes, you're perfect for his needs," Razor confirmed. "And, I can see why he would be attracted to Megakat City. The omegas cause enough chaos, death, and pain to suit his tastes. However, even he isn't stupid enough to attack an area where there is a guardian. This is what I find confusing. When I ousted him from you, Commander, he seemed genuinely surprised to find me there. Equally disturbing, was the fact _I_ hadn't sensed his presence until he attacked you and that is supposed to be flatly impossible. Something has blocked our abilities to sense one another. I find that very disquieting."

"Disquieting is not a word I would use for the possibility of something or someone far more powerful working behind the scenes here." It was a stab in the dark but Feral had a bad feeling it might prove to be true.

Razor blinked at him in stunned surprise. Anger flashed through him... crud ... how had he missed that possibility? He couldn't believe someone like Feral had come up with such an insightful suspicion. That was not something he'd ever expected from the big tom. It seems he and T-Bone had seriously underestimated the Commander.

"How blind am I!" He exclaimed aloud. "Your guess makes far too much sense, Feral and makes me suspect a power play among the Gods could be forming." He shook his head. "Bast will be furious!"

Feral felt his heart sink and fear rise to choke him. Kat's Alive! As if this Shezmu guy wasn't bad enough, now there's a chance we've become involved in a possible God war! We're so dead! He thought morosely.

"And your suspicion has led me to another one..." Razor added, interrupting Feral's pessimistic train of thought.

"Don't we have enough already?" T-Bone asked bleakly, suddenly feeling helpless before this massive threat.

Razor shot him a sympathetic look but pushed on with his thoughts. "It's possible this mysterious new player is also the one responsible for the appearance of the omegas then used them to entice Shezmu to come and play with them. Shezmu would have been perfect because he can manipulate the omegas by getting into their heads and making them do things they never would on their own...like convincing them to work together, while the instigator remained in the background pulling Shezmu's strings."

"But the omegas did do that and we kicked their tails," T-Bone objected.

"Doesn't matter. Even in failure he gains power and it won't keep him from trying again and the next time he could succeed. While the omegas create havoc for the defenders, he can slip in and take the souls of all the city's leaders. With this new army, he would wage war on all the nearby countries. That much blood, fear, and death would make him damn near invincible and behind it all is this other player gaining power," Razor growled, anger rising in him.

T-Bone felt the blood drain from his face as he easily pictured the horror Razor was painting for them. Glancing over at Feral he could see the big tom was just as pale under that dark fur.

"How do we fight something on this scale?" T-Bone whispered, truly shaken.

"I'm more terrified of the one we think is actually running this show. Who do you think it might be, Razor, and what do they gain doing this?" Feral nervously asked, his face white with fear.

"I have no damn idea!" Razor snapped, jumping to his feet then pacing in angry circles.

That made the fear Feral and T-Bone were feeling escalate. With wary eyes, the two huddled where they sat and watched this powerful creature stalk back and forth in rising anger and frustration. Neither wanted to draw attention to themselves by speaking. At that moment, Razor felt as dangerous as the ones they were discussing.

"I don't like this...I don't like this at all," Razor hissed to himself, flashing fangs.

Feral eyed the tom watchfully. This powerful creature had saved his life but that was dwarfed by the fear that another powerful but evil creature was trying to take over his city while something even more dangerous was possibly planning a war with the Gods themselves. He only knew how to fight criminals not God-like beings. What was the tabby pilot and he to do against such enemies? Depression was trying to choke him when another question suddenly struck him. Despite his fear of the Guardian he dared to ask, "Why us?"

Razor halted his pacing to stare at Feral piercingly, his expression questioning. Though Feral couldn't see the Guardian's eyes, he felt their intensity and felt ice down his spine. It took all his courage to continue speaking. "Why are these enemies focused on us? Oh, I know we're the largest city in the world but, beyond that, what's so fascinating about us that has attracted these things to mess with us?"

A thoughtful look crossed the Guardian's face as he considered the question. After a long pause, he said, "That's the real question, isn't it? If I could find the answer to that I'd have a better idea on the who." Studying Feral as if he was seeing the tom for the first time, he commented, a thoughtful note in his voice, "You surprise me, young one. I've watched you a long time and though I never had any doubts you truly cared about your Enforcers and your duty as protector of this city, your behavior hasn't been that of a well rounded leader. You're hobbled by your hot temper, short-sightedness, narrow point of view, inability to accept things outside your experience, and too hidebound to rules and regulation. However, the past half hour you've shown there's a sharp mind under all that bluster and pride. You have a reason for hiding your intelligence, hmm?"

Heat rushed to Feral's face with anger and embarrassment. The brutal assessment was hurtful and more accurate than he'd liked to admit. However, he had personal reasons for not revealing his true self and he wasn't about to admit what they were even to this intimidating person so he simply glowered and remained silent.

A smile of understanding tugged at Razor's mouth. "Be at ease, Commander. I won't pry and I'm not trying to belittle you. I'm just pleased there's more to you than I had first suspected and in this time of great danger very welcome. Whatever your reasons for hiding your true self, I need you to be more open with me now. Your valuable insights have already proven extremely useful and have certainly exposed things I failed to see. Just because I'm immortal doesn't mean I'm omnipotent. We have our blind sides too and need others to help us see the smaller details we might overlook. Believe me, I'm going to need all the help I can get on this one," Razor admitted, ruefully, trying to lighten the mood. Apparently it worked as Feral unbent enough to offer a tiny smile.

"I'll do my best to keep my mind open to anything suspicious and tell you immediately. I freely admit there are times when I don't take the time to see what's beneath the surface of things as often as I should, the trials of my position, I'm afraid," Feral admitted to T-Bone's utter shock. It meant a lot to receive those words of thanks and encouragement from someone like Razor. It salved his battered pride a bit to hear it.

"No doubt. But I warn you now, it's a bad thing to get tunnel vision when we're surrounded by alligators. Which is why I'm so pissed. I allowed such an opportunistic enemy to slip in without my sensing him or taking in account the reasons for the omegas rather sudden appearance. Though I was preoccupied with chasing that elusive energy trail Bast had sent me to investigate that still was no excuse for failing to take in the larger picture," Razor berated himself.

"Don't beat yourself up. My being overly suspicious is my defense against the many enemies we seemed to attract here. Because of that, I tend to overreact and take a more negative view that looks for trouble under every rock," Feral said, shrugging.

"It's certainly an excellent mind set to have as a military leader and I'm sorry I felt it was a detriment. Right now it's definitely a benefit," the Guardian acknowledged soberly.

Silence fell for a long uncomfortable time before the tabby broke it with a question of his own. "So how can we be of help? These are immortals you're talking about not some omega with _delusions_ of godhood," T-Bone asked then had a sudden thought. "Hey...what was that about trying to find an energy trail?"

"Bast had sensed some kind of anomalous energy signature floating around the city but she was unable to pin it down long enough to identify it as if it knew she was watching, so she sent me to take a closer look. But, I've been no more successful than she, though I've managed to catch an occasional whiff of it so I still have no idea what it is."

"So could that be this other power we're thinking is running the show?" T-Bone jumped on that instantly.

Razor looked annoyed but it was directed at himself. "I can't believe it! First Feral suggests something _I_ should have figured out and now _you_ make me realize that whoever this is most likely is that energy trail I was sent here to find. I could kick myself."

"Well, you did say you couldn't necessarily see the 'forest for the trees'," T-Bone smirked, pleased he _had_ managed to find a way to help. He hated feeling helpless.

"I'm going to have to investigate this more deeply now that I have all these new suspicions to check on thanks to you two. I'll also have to be more on my guard too since my enemies now know I'm in the area. Which means things are going to get real dicey from now on," Razor warned.

"Does that mean this Shezmu guy wasn't scared off?" T-Bone asked anxiously.

Razor shook his head making T-Bone and Feral's hearts sink. "Shezmu doesn't give up that easily. If he's been mucking with the omegas then I have to assume he's been here awhile...maybe as long as this other power. Shezmu plans carefully, taking years to move his pieces into place before he strikes and it's very probable he has and is still, affecting the omegas behavior."

"But maybe not when they first appeared..." Feral suddenly interrupted. "If we look back in my case files, we might see signs of when they may have begun to be manipulated like you think. That would give us a time line..."

"An excellent idea, Commander. As a matter of fact, I can remember two occasions where they behaved out of character...the last being at the Tuna Factory."

"Yes, exactly..." Feral said, excitedly. Here's where he could provide some assistance. As soon as he went to work tomorrow he'd start going over the reports from the moment the omegas appeared. And it didn't hurt that having a goal made the fear more manageable.

"Okay, so the Commander here will see when Shezmu showed up but that doesn't tell us when this other much more powerful and obviously sneakier enemy showed up. How do you plan on finding that out when you haven't been able to all these years?" T-Bone asked, worriedly.

Razor sighed. "Actually, I believe Bast may have that answer. After all, it was she that spotted the odd energy signal. I just have to ask her how long ago that was giving us a starting point. But to do that, I must leave you both for a time. I'm going to have to see some friends of mine and do research through our ancient archives and see what I can find. I'm sorry that means I'll have to leave you two on your own for a short time..."

"Noooo...what if he comes back for me!" Feral cut Razor off, leaping off the bed to pace in terror, forcing Razor to move quickly out of the way, pressing his back to the room's door to avoid being knocked down. The very idea of that thing getting a hold of him again made Feral lose the calm he'd just regained. He would have been appalled to know he was literally wringing his paws in anxious fear.

Stepping forward when Feral began to pass him for the second time, Razor pressed a palm firmly on the tom's chest to halt him then poured calming energy into the panicked tom. "Fear not, I will not abandon thee," he murmured, soothingly.

The sudden feeling of comfort and assurance was like a warm balm spread over his soul and made it easier for Feral to stamp down on his panic and begin to regain control of himself. He took a a shaky breath and sighed in relief. He gave the Guardian a look of gratitude. Razor nodded, giving the tom an encouraging smile as he removed his paw.

Staring into the masked face before him, Feral wished he could see the tom's eyes but immediately nixed that desire when he realized they just might freak him out if he saw them...with everything else, he didn't think he could handle that too. His emotions still all over the place, Feral felt the need to sit down so went to the bed and sat on the edge and tried to relax. In this instance, he cared not what the tabby thought of him and his loss of control but he did glance over at T-Bone and was sort of relieved to see the tom was a bit freaked too so they were even.

Kat's Alive! I don't know how that tom will be able to live with his partner now after finding out all this creepy stuff about him, he mused. I know I wouldn't want to be around him much after this. Taking a deep breathe and letting it go, Feral said aloud, "Okay, I have to trust you will. So while you're off asking questions, what do your partner and I do if things go south while you're away?"

"Not to worry. Though my physical body might be gone, part of my essence will still be here keeping watch, never fear. Now that I've been alerted to the danger, I'll be watching for anything suspicious going on in the city from this moment on. Meanwhile, while Feral does his investigation, you, T-Bone will do a patrol every day and keep eyes and ears peeled for anything more unusual than our omegas." T-Bone nodded earnestly. Razor turned to Feral. "Commander, I need you to keep your mind open to every possibility no matter how outlandish during your research and use your experiences as this city's defender to uncover anything else we might have missed, keeping me in the loop at all times."

Embarrassed but pleased, Feral nodded but Razor's last order reminded him of something..."Exactly how do I contact you? Certainly couldn't use the Enforcer band even though you guys do monitor it. My troops would think I'd lost my mind."

Razor chuckled. "Wouldn't want that to happen. Simply call 'Razor' with your mind and I will hear you. Don't be startled when I respond mind to mind. For your safety, I will be keeping a light contact with your mind at all times...no that doesn't mean I'll be eavesdropping into your private thoughts. It just allows me to insure no one else is hovering near you," he soothed the tom who was about to object. "I can and will be at your side in the blink of an eye if our enemy makes an appearance." Feral and T-Bone eyed him questioningly at that comment. Razor shrugged. "I can teleport but haven't so as not to be discovered. Wouldn't do for me to behave as anything but mortal."

"Okay that's too much like Madkat's abilities for my piece of mind but if it means the difference of becoming a puppet or having a Guardian keeping watch over me, I'll choose a vigilante," Feral said, wincing at how weird that sounded. Kat's Alive but I'm tired! Suddenly a brief flash of the attack flared within him ... No! Don't let that thing get me again!

A paw gently tapped his face, making him jerk back and throw his paws up defensively. He blushed and lowered his arms when he saw it was only Razor, a look of sympathy and concern on his masked face.

"I won't let him get you again, I swear," the Guardian repeated firmly. Feral so wished he could believe him. Razor eyed the tom a moment longer then turned his head toward his friend. "We'd better take off, T-Bone." Before he moved away he looked at the still shaken dark tom. "Get some rest if you can, Commander. No harm will befall you tonight." But he could see the tom didn't believe him. He could hardly blame him.

"I'm not sure I can," the big tom admitted in a small voice, hating how scared he sounded. The idea of sleeping terrified him.

T-Bone winced inwardly. Poor guy...what he went through who could blame him for still being terrified, I certainly don't. I think he was incredibly brave and strong to have survived.

"You want me to send you to sleep?" Razor asked, interrupting his partner's introspection. "And before you refuse, realize lack of sleep will make you easier prey for those that mean you harm. You need to be at the top of your form now more than ever."

"I don't like sleeping pills and..." Feral paused to swallow hard before saying in a shamed voice, "...I'm afraid of you."

Razor expression gentled. "I'd be concerned if you weren't. A Guardian isn't some gentle spirit, we're warriors and you haven't seen how terrifying I can truly be but that side of me is reserved for my enemies which you are most certainly not. So, do you desire my aid?" He waited patiently for Feral to decide.

After a long soul-searching moment, Feral capitulated, nodding without looking up, unable to stare at the Guardian any longer.

"Then lay down and get comfortable," Razor coaxed, waiting for the tom to settle.

Still nervous, Feral got off the bed, pull down the covers then climb in and pulled the covers up. But he couldn't close his eyes and he shivered as he held the bedding tightly in his paws as the Guardian leaned close.

Smiling gently, Razor murmured without touching the tom, "...Sleep..." he commanded, sending a brief burst of energy to force compliance. Feral startled, eyes even wider for only a moment before they closed and his body relaxed utterly, a soft snore escaping moments later.

"What did you do?" T-Bone whispered, awe in his voice.

Razor walked away from the bed and joined his friend. "Just took control long enough to send him off to sleep. I could feel he's been fighting my enemy for days and is at the end of his strength but he is so afraid he won't let go. I'm sorry he went through that and feel guilty for not having felt the attack sooner sparing Feral such a nightmare."

"You didn't know and you did save him," T-Bone quietly reminded the smaller tom, sensing his friend was berating himself and offered what comfort he could. Though he wasn't so certain he knew this person as well as he thought he did, he wasn't about to question their friendship now. "So let's get out of here, finish our patrol, and get some sleep ourselves or will you leave now?" He asked, a bit uncertain about where he came into this current situation.

Razor sighed and gave his friend a tired smile. "I won't leave until we're through for the evening and have returned to the hangar. Don't worry, buddy. You are very important to me so I'll be watching you as well while I'm away," he reassured his long time partner. "Just keep yourself safe, is all I ask. So let's get back to our patrol. I sense no one in the hall so let's hustle while that's still true."

"Handy trick that is...yeah, let's beat feet," T-Bone murmured, relieved. He opened the door but normal caution made him check anyway...empty and quiet greeted his ears and eyes. He slipped out the door and hurried at a run down the carpeted hall, back the way they'd come.

Razor shut the door behind him and ran after his partner. He knew his friend was leery of him now and uncertain of their lives after this point. He couldn't have T-Bone losing confidence in their partnership, friendship, and his place within it so they needed to have a serious discussion soon but that would have to wait until he returned. He grimaced at the thought of bringing this bad news to his Goddess. She was soo not going to be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**FIGHTING DARKNESS**

**Chapter 4: Hunting an Enemy**

Late afternoon light filtered through the thin crack of the small room's plain curtains, tracing a line over the huge body huddled beneath the covers of the queen sized bed. The occupant blinked at the dim light shining in his eyes sleepily then memories of the night before exploded into his waking mind sending him gasping and launching himself from the bed in terror.

His precipitous action caused him to fall to the floor face down due to his body still being tangled in the bedding.

Feral lay on the carpeted floor for several stunned moments, his breaths coming out in heavy pants as he worked to regain his wits. Scowling, he cursed his panicked reaction. Even though it was justified, he still felt mortified by his behavior.

Still cursing, he rolled over and worked the blankets and sheet off his legs, throwing the bedding back on the bed. Then, instead of getting to his feet, he drew his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. Taking slow, deep breaths, he kept his mind deliberately blank, working hard to find calmness.

A flush of embarrassment and shame rushed through him as memories from his kittenhood suddenly intruded in his mind. In his ears he could clearly hear the elder of his family, Uncle Torrence, trying to pound into him the importance of meditation, centering and grounding his spirit. He'd been resistant to the lessons from the start.

He'd been told from the time he was old enough to understand that he had a special destiny. Born with a special birthmark on his body that proclaimed him to be descended directly from the wizards of Queen Callista's time, he'd begun training to prepare him to use his special gifts when they woke at the instant puberty descended on him.

But he'd grown to hate the lessons and as time passed, he became rebellious and refused to learn any longer. Turning his back on his heritage, he immersed himself in the technology that ran the world now and firmly ignored the magical core that remained untouched within him.

Furious and disappointed, his family made many efforts to convince him his fate was already decided, but he wouldn't hear it, so they were forced to cast him out. Though it hurt, he didn't let it stop him from pursuing his career in the Enforcers. Replacing family ties with ones within the military, he worked hard and moved up the ranks until he reached the top.

During those years, no thought of magic ever entered his head until the recent and dramatic entrance of the Pastmaster and Mad Kat. But even then, he refused to seek help from his family and solved the problem using only technology that was his life now. And why not? No one wanted to believe in magic despite the evidence before them. As soon as the pair of troublesome enemies were dealt with the populace quickly forgot about magic again. And that was fine with him.

But fate would not be denied. And, despite it taking years, his heritage had returned with a vengeance and slapped him in the face. If he'd allowed his powers to be activated and learned to use them, the enemy would not have found such an easy target. But he'd chosen a different path and, thus untrained, was the perfect vessel.

He'd never know if the God knew what he was and that was why he'd been chosen or if it was because of his position in the city government (that Razor suspected was the case). It didn't matter, for if he'd been taken, the city and the people would have suffered horribly once it had learned what he had hidden within him and used it.

Feral shuddered as he realized just how close the city had come to being utterly destroyed just because he'd turned his back on who he truly was all those years ago. Kat's Alive! How selfish I've been, he thought in horrified anguish.

Burying his head in his paws, he tried to grabble with what he needed to do now. There was no point in berating himself...the past was water under the bridge that he couldn't change. It was what he was going to do now to protect his city that should concern him.

Raising his head, he formulated a plan. He was already tasked with researching the omegas change in behavior. His other task was self imposed. He must rectify his past mistake and see his family. Swallowing his pride, he must throw himself on their mercy and beg them to train him to prevent this enemy from using him to destroy all that he loved.

Decision made, he pushed himself to his feet, sighed and stretched then realized something strange...he felt thoroughly rested but that shouldn't be possible! He'd been tormented by that hateful God for over three days...he should still be exhausted and sleeping. How the heck could he feel so rested and ready for the day or afternoon if that light through the window was to be believed? Had he slept three days? No...that wasn't right, someone would have come looking for him.

Confused and worried, Feral went over to the TV in the corner and flicked it on. Using the controller, he surfed for a moment until he found the round the clock news. After listening a moment, he sighed with relief. It was indeed only the next day, though very late in the afternoon but he was sure Felina had already told his assistant he would be late which explained why no one came to wake him. So how then was he well rested?

The only answer he could think of was Razor had not only made him sleep deeply, but, had given him a burst of life energy to help him recover quicker. That last made him squirm and shiver at the memory of how much power was hidden in that small package.

Okay enough of that! He didn't need to scare himself with the fact Razor was a more powerful creature than all the omegas together could ever be. Just thinking about the Guardian brought unwanted memories of his uncle telling him when he was at the tender age of eleven, that destiny was tied to those of the Guardians.

He had been just a kitten, why would he care about some mythical beings he certainly, didn't believe in. Well, now he'd met one. Fate must certainly be laughing at me now for trying to run from who I am.

Well, no more running for me. I have a job to do and a heritage to reclaim. I have a very bad feeling that I will have to cram a lifetime of learning in a very short period if I'm to save Megakat City and my own soul in the process. More settled now that his mind was set on its tasks, he headed to the bathroom.

An hour later, showered, fed, and refreshed, Feral arrived at his office. Passing his surprised secretary, he hurried to his desk and flicked on his computer. To ease his impatience while it warmed up, he took care of some of the more pressing matters waiting his attention.

Tossing those into his basket, he immediately began flipping through multiple layers of security to reach the archive section. Grunting in satisfaction when he found what he was looking for, he settled down to some serious research.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**_The night before..._**

As they flew patrol, T-Bone's mind was filled with all the shocking revelations he'd experienced earlier that evening: saving Feral from having his soul sucked out, learning his friend of long standing was a Guardian for Bast, and they had an enemy or enemies that were immortals messing with the city and their lives.

It was a lot to take in so it was understandable the two of them didn't feel like talking when they left poor Feral sleeping and finished their patrol.

Nothing suspicious jumped out at them for which T-Bone was very grateful. He simply couldn't handle anything more tonight. They ended their patrol a little after ten and he watched as his friend prepared to leave him to go somewhere no mortal could follow.

_**T-Bone's thoughts...  
**_

_When I'd shut down the engines then opened the canopy, Razor leaped to the floor and waited for me to do the same. _

"_I'm leaving now. I can't tell you how long I'll be gone..."_

"_Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I can handle things by myself," I'd interrupted him, uncomfortable with our parting._

_Razor smiled wanly at me. "I know you can, Chance, however, I do have a request for you."_

"_What's is it?"_

"_Keep yourself available to Feral. He may have you check some things out for him that he might find in those archives."_

"_Sure, no problem. Anything else?"_

"_Yeah, keep a close eye on him. Despite the fact he knows I'll keep him safe, the nightmare he went through will mess with his head, enough to trouble his sleep. Badger him more than usual even for you, to help keep him focused and annoyed with you and off his fear. But one thing you must never do is allow him to think you feel sorry or worried about him," Razor warned._

"_I won't...promise. He's still a hardass so it won't be a problem," I'd said, pulling my mask off then a worried thought came to me. "However, I can't forget his expression just after you freed him. No one should be that afraid, especially him. You sure he'll be okay?"_

_Razor sighed. "I don't know Chance. I'll help him as much as I can but there are things about him I dare not interfere with so, unfortunately, he must push through this terrible time as best he can on his own." _

"_What is so different about him? That's the second time you've mentioned it. What is he hiding?" _

_My friend shook his head. "I'm afraid that's his secret to reveal, buddy, not mine." Then he clapped me on the shoulder and announced, "I've got to be going." _

_I gave him a weak smile in farewell then Razor stepped back and simply vanished without a sound. I just stood there staring stupidly where he'd been. My only thought was: Wow, what a cool way to travel! _

_Shaking my head, I decided I'd reload and fuel the Turbokat before heading up to the garage to clean up the area so it would be ready for the morning. It took me over two hours but it helped push back my fears for the time being. It was well after midnight by the time I finished my self-appointed tasks and dragged my tired tail to bed after a very hot shower. _

**Early next morning...**

Unfortunately, his sleep continued to be disturbed by the night's events, leaving him a bit cranky and out of sorts when he gave up around dawn, threw his covers off and got up to shower. Being up earlier than was normal for him, Chance got some breakfast and watched TV to pass the time and to keep his morbid thoughts at bay. As the sun got brighter and poured through the living room window, he sighed, stretched and shut off the TV. He cleaned up the kitchen then went down into the shop.

As he opened the big doors and prepared to greet any early customers, his mind drifted back to the issue of him working with Feral. It wouldn't be easy doing that right under the very noses of his own Enforcers. Try difficult as hell! He snorted.

Then there was the favor his buddy had asked of him. How was he supposed to watch for mental difficulties in Feral when he couldn't legitimately hang around the big tom to observe if something was off about him or not? And what about those unanswered questions about him? Would they change things?

Adding to that was the fact he and Feral were thoroughly outclassed by this new enemy. No fancy high tech gear and jet were a match for what they faced. It was very humbling to learn that no amount of skill and courage could defeat these foes but that didn't mean they would display their bellies and let the enemy take over. No, he and Feral were made of sterner stuff. So despite being terrified to their very souls, they would fight to the death to protect their city.

So for the first time since the SWAT Kats took to the skies, he and Feral would be truly on the same side and no longer at odds with each other. What that meant for the future he didn't bother to think about.

Let's get past this threat first, he chided himself.

A honk outside told Chance his first customer of the day had arrived and soon he was busy on a beat up pick up truck's brake system which helped him to push the danger aside for a little while. There was nothing he could contribute to Feral's efforts at the moment until the tom called. Later, he planned to do a solo patrol around nine that night. Until then, he put his head down and worked in the garage.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

While the two mortals went about their daily life, Jake Clawson aka Asar, appeared on the steps of Bast's temple in the city of Heliopolis. As he climbed the steps, he nodded in greeting to others of the goddess' elite force that were her eyes and ears in the mortal world. They were called Bast's Eyes and were feared by their enemies.

Bast's Temple was magnificent and he thought it more impressive than all the other God's homes, but then he was rather prejudiced. The stone steps led into a mammoth vestibule bracketed by two huge columns. The walls and the columns were covered extensively with thousands of images detailing Bast's history and the people of Aristal. The curtain wall he was approaching, as he stalked proudly across the slate floor, was carved with many reliefs of their Goddess in all her glory. Behind this wall were her quarters, offices, audience chamber and the residences of her servants and soldiers.

He rarely had need of his quarters as he was normally assigned for years on end in the mortal realm but it was there in case, like now, he needed it.

Approaching the reception area, he was pleased anew, as always, by the fact his Goddess was smarter than the other Gods when it came to keeping pace with modern technology. She felt it important to be informed on the methods mortals were using. It made her more in tune with them so her soldiers could better fit in when fulfilling her missions for her. Sure the Gods had the ability to see everything if they so desired but that got tiring and annoying plus it was simply too much minutiae filling up their heads and besides, they had much more important things to worry about and take care of. But while most of the Gods didn't feel the need to have an informed populace that took care of their needs and their realms, Bast felt differently.

She knew an educated and much happier people were more efficient and better able to handle what needed doing in her realm. By allowing her servants to learn and progress, they were more willing to be loyal to her and keep her informed of events in the mortal realm and her own. Her methods were far more effective and made life in Heliopolis far less hectic and stressful. She had a larger workforce than all the Gods because no one ever wanted to leave her service. Why should they when they were treated fairly, fed well, and their every need was provided for by a loving deity?

Of course, this made the other pantheons extremely jealous. Too bad. Because Bast bothered to take care of her servants, she benefited the most from their happiness by having the best damn intelligence gathering system of the Gods. Her peers could only bitch and complain when things went afoul in their realms but they stubbornly refused to change. Bast only smiled and continued to do what she wanted to and remained the most powerful, the most informed, and most respected of all the Gods.

His thoughts returned to the present, his attention on all the secretaries and administrators flitting about handling all her business with ease and efficiency. Using her magic, the modern computers he saw at many desks, functioned as did the massive view screen she had in her private briefing room.

As he dealt with modern technology every day, it never ceased to amaze him to see such things in a place that had no nuclear or electrical power plant yet everything mechanical worked, defying the laws of physics but that's what made her a God after all. Nothing was impossible for her.

His musings were interrupted by Bast's head secretary returning to her desk and eyeing him questioningly. "Hail, Tendra!" He greeted her formally.

"Hail, Asar! Haven't seen you in a very long time so it must be something serious that brings you home," the beautiful Abyssinian-like female queried him, lightly, a warm smile on her lovely face.

"'fraid so, Tendra," he said more flatly than he intended, his eyes grim.

Her smile faded, her eyes worried. "I am at your service, Asar. What do you require?"

"To see Bast...it's urgent."

"I'll see if she's free." Turning away, Tendra picked up a remote mic that was connected to an intercom system. After a moments quiet speech, she turned back to Asar.

"If you will wait five minutes, she will be able to see you," she told him.

"Thank you, Tendra. I'll wait near the door." Bowing his head, he turned and walked away.

Normally, he would engage her in conversation, but he was in no mood today, the subject too grave. He walked past the secretarial pool and went around the curtaining wall. Down a short hall that was lit by a skylight high overhead, he took a waiting stance outside an enormous pair of gold plated doors.

Two ten foot tall guards with lion-like heads wearing golden helmets and bodies that looked like ordinary cats but more muscular and wearing only a loin cloths around their waists stood on either side of the doors. The pair held huge scimitar swords in their paws and made no sound nor movement though their eyes missed nothing. No one made conversation with either of these creatures. They neither slept, ate, or needed the bathroom. And they were very intimidating even to Bast's Eyes. The Goddess was safe with them around even from other Gods.

As promised, the doors opened only a three minutes later, allowing a few of Bast's military leaders to file out. They nodded at him as they passed but seeing his expression, none spoke to him. He waited a moment until they had all exited before stepping into the huge room, the doors closing silently behind him.

The floor was a black marble veined with gold. Oddly enough, there was no throne or center seat of any kind. All one was greeted with was a huge slab of rose marble set atop a stone base that served as Bast's desk. She had a computer, a perfectly ordinary file box, a variety of desk related items strewn across the surface, a phone, and intercom. Around the room were many beautiful plants that relieved the starkness of the otherwise empty space. There was even a small Koi pond near a far window with seats that allowed her to sit and think if she desired. More skylights provided natural lighting to the space.

And there sitting at her desk and reading something she held in her paws, was Bast. She was beautiful...ethereally so. Her alabaster fur was sleek and short. Her head had red on the muzzle, ear tips, paws and tail. Long copper tresses fell to her lovely rear held back by a head dress that held the runes of her pantheon. Her large almond shaped eyes pierced one with their midnight blue hue.

He walked on silent feet toward her desk. She glanced up when he immediately dropped to his knees on the cushion set before her desk, head properly cast down to stare at the floor.

Frowning, a brief flash of surprise flicked through her eyes then was gone. She set aside her work and contemplated his sudden presence.

He waited patiently, saying nothing and making no movement.

"You are not expected so your presence here means something untoward has occurred... rise and face me, Asar," Her voice was soft but formal.

He took a deep breath and stood. She is definitely not going to like what I'm about to say, he thought, ruefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**FIGHTING DARKNESS**

**Chapter 5: The Fates Shocking News**

Bast wasn't much for honorifics like her fellow Gods, preferring her servants to be straight forward, though polite, and obeying the proper etiquette for conversing with a God which he had done. Now he would simply get down to business.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, ma'am, but I learned today that a God has been playing a dangerous game among the mortals."

Bast's eyes sparked but she didn't move or say anything. He took that to mean he should continue.

"I was almost too late preventing Shezmu from taking one of the defenders of the city you sent me to observe. The mortal is safe though badly shaken by the attack that had started more than _three days earlier_."

The Goddess hissed in shock.

Asar nodded, grimly. Yes, ma'am, I had no inkling Shezmu was even in the mortal realm much less in my vicinity. But what was even more shocking ... _he_ didn't know I was there either. Now how is that possible?"

"It shouldn't be," Bast said flatly.

Asar nodded. "That's what I thought. Which was why I've come to suspect some unknown power is responsible for hiding Shezmu and I from each other. I also have a strong suspicion I wasn't supposed to have known about the attack at all. But two things occurred that spoiled this hidden person's plans. One, I was on patrol in the area and, two, Commander Feral, the one attacked, has a mind strong enough to fight off the attack and sent out a loud mind call for help that I heard." Bast's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Yeah, that surprised me too. Anyway, I saved him and during our ensuing discussion, Feral extrapolated some interesting facts that led us to suspecting there was someone more powerful in the area orchestrating all of this. What he figured out makes me feel really stupid and to humbly beg you to swat me one for being incredibly dense and unobservant."

Bast eyebrows rose in question at such a request. Asar grimaced. "His observations clearly indicated someone was definitely manipulating Shezmu which is what led me, belatedly, to suspect a God was actively interfering and also could explain what you detected that sent me to Megakat City in the first place," he said bitterly.

"The nebulous energy signal...," Bast snorted in annoyance that she hadn't caught on to that either. "Not your fault, Asar. I should have thought of that myself. What other facts did this mortal present that led you to be certain of your conclusion?"

"Feral was always puzzled by the appearance of the omegas. After this attack, the pieces of the puzzle in his head came together and he realized only someone more powerful could be behind everything that had been going on in the city for the past decade. When I filled him in on Shezmu's methodology that solidified his supposition about why the omegas behavior suddenly changed these last couple of years. He feels, and I'm forced to agree with him, that this God used the escalating strife caused by the omegas to entice Shezmu into checking out the city. Using some form of coercion this God made Shezmu ignore his normal inclinations and caution to stay and make an attempt to get a war started. He certainly wouldn't have tried at all if he was in his right mind because Megakat City just doesn't fit his needs." Asar sighed in disgust at not seeing this early on.

"So Shezmu proceeded to manipulate the omegas to increase their attacks against the city. But it was that interference that made Feral realize someone was messing with the omegas."

"How so?"

Asar elaborated, "The omegas are simply too self-centered, egotistical, and distrustful of each other to ever work together successfully no matter how much they wanted to win. Yet, evidence showed they _were_ trying to do just that...not once but several times in different combinations of omegas. That rang alarms and clearly demonstrated someone else was pulling the omega's strings. This led me to realize whoever was doing that had to be very powerful for Shezmu not to sense he also was being manipulated. He'd be pissed to discover someone's using him as sort of a Trojan Horse to divert our attentions away from the major player and his true purpose."

"He would indeed," Bast grimaced. "And do you have any idea what that purpose might be?"

"I have a suspicion but not the skill to determine what I discovered is the reason for the interest in Megakat City. But what I have been able to ascertain is all of this seems to have started with that faint energy signal a half century ago and the birth of a male Kat. The two events seemed linked and have only now reached fruition which explains the hidden God's stepping up his plans with the addition of Shezmu."

Bast frowned at him. "And what does this male Kat have to do with a God's plans?"

"The Kat is Ulysses Feral, now fifty-five years old, with a secret buried within his mind that stunned me when I entered to save him. No mortal should have such a power within them. It would normally kill but in him it sleeps and waits. I suggest, ma'am, that you use your God's eye to determine what this power might be and if it is indeed what this hidden God seeks and might explain why Feral was the very first person in all the city that Shezmu tried to take over. Perhaps in him is the key to all this," Asar suggested, persuasively.

That puzzle piqued Bast's interest. She turned her eyes away and sent her thoughts like a laser probe to the mortal realm, quickly finding the one she sought sitting at his desk and working at Enforcer Headquarters.

With a touch so light it would seem no more than air itself, she probed the tom's mind and encountered what Asar had found. It was extraordinary. Shock made her pull out and hover over the tom in consternation. Feral showed no signs he'd been aware of her touch, which, considering what was hidden in his mind, should have been impossible.

Frowning in concern, Bast once more sank into the tom's mind, using extreme caution, as she began to search a little deeper for answers. The first thing she saw was the battle for the tom's mind waged between her warrior and Shezmu. Asar had done well repairing and soothing the damage while leaving the event largely intact in the tom's memory. Nothing in the traces of Shezmu's mind probe told her the identity of the other God behind all this but then she hadn't expected it to. The other had to be at least as strong or stronger than herself.

Moving past the memory, she headed for the power she'd already detected. She hovered close without touching as she felt that might be very unwise and studied the phenomenon closely.

Hidden very deep in the mortal's subconscious was a core of power so great it should have lit up the world but at the moment it it's light was faint as it slept. How could such a thing be present in a mortal? This would be normal within a God not in this fragile vessel! As Asar had said, the power seemed to be waiting for the right moment to be set free but what that signal could be she hadn't a clue. Her warrior had been right in his suspicions...this was indeed what the mysterious God wanted. Actually, any greedy and power hungry God would want this for themselves which made it nesting in a mortal even more incomprehensible.

A very dangerous game was indeed afoot. Anyone managing to take this power for their own could conceivably rule all the Gods. That knowledge sent a shiver of fear down her spine as nothing in her life could. Wars among the Gods had the propensity to go on for centuries and the worlds under their control and all their people suffered and died in droves. This must be prevented at all costs.

She needed to get to the bottom of this mystery quickly before more of her kind found out about it. To see if she could get at least a few of her questions answered, she pulled away from the muted power and went hunting around Feral's memories. She finally located a few old memories from the tom's kittenhood that might hold the key. Watching and listening to each memory as they unfolded before her, she grew more and more disturbed.

Moments later, she was pulling away in horrified dismay then retreating back to her own body in the blink of an eye. Without looking at Asar who eyed her with concern, she stood up and vanished without a word.

Asar blinked in surprise at her sudden departure which wasn't like her. Whatever she had learned, had made her concerned enough to go seeking further information. All he could do was continue waiting for answers himself. Sighing, he went to the Koi pond and sat on its edge to wait and meditate.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"A celestial hinge pin! Why was I not notified a celestial hinge pin existed on the mortal plain just waiting to be tripped upon by any God wanting to exploit it?" Bast angrily demanded of the Fates.

She had appeared only seconds ago in the three sisters' garden where they sat and enjoyed the late afternoon sun in their peaceful valley somewhere in the God's realm. One was carding wool, another was stirring a caldron of something that smelled rather interesting, and the third was preparing dried herbs and bagging them. They didn't pause in their labors but did give the upset Goddess their attention.

They were neither intimidated nor friendly with most of the Gods. Only a few did they tolerate and were willing to allow in their glen, Bast was one of those few. She always treated them with respect and kindness. Her habit of insuring they were given anything they required, which wasn't often, was greatly appreciated by them as it showed how thoughtful and compassionate she was of others. While the other Gods sought only favors or doing things for the fates because of being obligated, Bast did it because it was right and she liked doing it.

Closiris, the youngest, was the most fair and beautiful of the three. Her hair was golden and hung so long that it could serve her as a dress...which it did today as she chose to wear nothing else beneath it. It was she that was standing at the caldron, stirring away.

"My dear Bast, we are not obligated to inform the Gods of anything if we chose not to, and this is no exception," she said softly. A smile lit her lips to take the sting out of her rather blunt statement.

"But...such a thing left inside a mortal could cause unfathomable things in the universe. To not have them guarded to prevent molestation is unthinkable," Bast exclaimed.

Mosur, the Elder, gave the lovely Goddess a small smirk, but her deep set eyes of green were cold as space itself. Her iron grey hair was still wavy but her face showed the lines and deep creases of advanced age despite the fact she would never die.

She never missed a beat of her carding as she spoke in a voice as deep as a well and just as dark, "Ahh, but you are not required to monitor or guard the mortal, Bast, my dear. His fate has been set, his path determined...he but strayed from it momentarily but that matters little in the broad scheme of things. Events have ensured he is once more on the path he was meant to follow."

"But someone has interfered!" The Goddess objected, getting frustrated as always by the Fates seeming lack of concern. Nothing ruffled their serene calm.

"Have they indeed..." murmured Mosur, undisturbed by the news. "That may well be, Bast, but there are many things in this universe beyond a God's control...this be one of them and it comes at a time of great cosmic changes. Mortal and immortal alike will be tested and none...not even we three...will know what the outcome will be until it all ends."

"What will be will be, dear Bast," Josira murmured, she who was the middle sister, with hair of darkest night and cold, dark eyes that held the glint of stars in them.

She was more like an alabaster statue than a living person. A gown of ice blue covered her slim form. She had just finished filling a bag with the herbs she was working with and setting it aside with dozens more in a whicker basket set beside her work table.

"Not even you can sway its path no matter what actions you may decide to take."

Surprised, Bast stared at the three. "What do you mean?"

"You will do or not do according to what you feel is necessary, just as the enemy will do what it will or will not do as it continues its carefully laid plan. The hinge pin will decide in the end where the true future of all will lie," Closiris clarified a little.

"I've never heard of such a thing ... that a mortal may decide the fate of the entire universe," Bast said, taken aback and uncertain.

"It has happened but one time before in a time long forgotten even by you Gods. No record of it was kept and, no, you may not hear of it from us. You have your answer lovely Bast. Return you now to home and the decisions you feel you must make," Mosur said, more firmly, signifying Bast should leave.

Reluctant and still frustrated, she bobbed her head respectfully then vanished, appearing once more in her throne room. Bast couldn't bring herself to sit yet so began to wander restlessly around her throne room as she thought furiously on what she must do now.

From his position on the Koi pond rim, Asar watched her worriedly.

Finally, she stopped wandering and went to her chair and sat down heavily. Resting her head upon one paw as it rested on the arm of her seat, she stared off into the distance.

Now that she understood what was afoot, Bast had a bad feeling the God behind this may not realize the power hidden in the mortal might not allow itself to be used that way. Certainly, after learning what this mortal represented to the universe at large, she had no intention of attempting such a thing herself, even to try and protect it in some fashion. She wondered if the fool even realized what this thing truly was or did they simply think it was some kind of mortal anomaly that they could exploit? Not many would have recognized a celestial hinge pin when they saw it as it was very rare.

She shook her head in disgust. All for the sake of power! Some Gods showed no sense at all. And now she had to do what she could to insure the fool didn't attain it, but she had no idea, really, how to do that without getting herself fried as well or interfering too much with what this mortal was supposed to do...whatever that was. What a mess.

Watching his Goddess warily, Asar was deeply concerned. Bast's lovely face showed she was seriously troubled by whatever she'd learned. She hadn't been gone long...perhaps twenty minutes or so...but that had been long enough to have upset her.

"Ma'am? What disturbs you?" He dared to ask after a lengthy wait of more than twenty minutes produced no action from the beautiful Goddess.

She blinked and focused once more on her warrior. Things were already in motion and there was nothing she could do about that except to go along with what the circumstances dictated she should do. How she hated being in the dark and being forced to follow a path already laid before her. Sighing, she gestured for Asar to approach then waved a paw to one side of her and a curved bench of gold covered with a thick cushion appeared.

He hurriedly did as she bid, sitting on the bench with his spine stiff and paws folded in his lap. His expression was worried and concerned as he waited for her to speak. She gave him a brief explanation of what she discovered and by the time she'd finished, Asar's mouth hung open and his expression wore the same expression she had when she'd learned what they had gotten themselves into.


	6. Chapter 6

**FIGHTING DARKNESS**

**Chapter 6: Guarding the Celestial Hinge Pin**

Asar continued to gape at Bast, unable to wrap his mind around what she'd just told hm. It seemed inconceivable that Feral, of all people, could hold the fate of the universe in his paws. Adding to that, was the fact the tom most likely didn't know it himself.

Though, come to think of it, Feral had to know something as Asar's brief probe told him the tom had broken from his family over failing to embrace his destiny, whatever that was. That he came from a magical family with a very long history of guarding Kat kind was equally surprising to the Guardian. There was a lot about the Feral family he needed to get informed about ASAP, he realized.

Shaking his head, he finally got his thoughts corralled and focused on the unenviable task he knew they, he and Bast, were now given without a choice on their part of whether or not they even wanted it.

"Sorry, ma'am, I was momentarily overwhelmed by the information," he said rather lamely.

"Understandable, my warrior," Bast sighed, giving Asar a commiserating look. "Believe me, I feel exactly the same way. But we are committed down this path and can't turn away which truly bites my tail. I hate it when the Fates do things like this and expect the rest of us to just fall in line and do what's required to fulfill whatever prophecy they give us. What makes this truly upsetting, is they say this is a test for the Gods and it will be up to us to stand or fall with this Feral as the deciding factor in it all. I'm fairly certain none of the other Gods are aware this is even going on. What's worse, I'm not certain our enemy knows what's truly at stake, still most likely assuming this is some anomalous power he'd just happened to stumble upon."

The cinnamon warrior grimaced. A test? Joy, that always means a huge conflict between mortals and Gods, an always messy prospect and many would die along the way. He hated those times and he'd lived through many of them. He sighed in disgust. So not fair! I was enjoying this relatively long period of peace.

However, from what he'd witness over the centuries, the Universe seemed to loathe stagnation which peace could generate so after what might be a decade or a century, adversity, conflict, war, disasters or cataclysms would roar in and destroy the golden period forcing the beings living within it to fight to find peace again and again. Shaking his morbid thoughts off, he returned to the matter at paw.

"If they don't know, then it's going to be an even bigger mess than I thought. I already know we can't let this God, whoever they are, to ever get their paws on this hidden power," he summed up the task. Sighing, he gave her a regretful look. "So peace is once more being snatched from us and I was so enjoying it."

She gave him a wane smile. "As was I, Asar." Then grimness returned to her eyes, mouth tightening. "Unfortunately, it is time to gird for war once more. It will take all our cunning and skill to keep this power out of our enemy's paws which is why you must remain by this mortal's side at all times until this ends for good or ill."

Asar nodded briskly. "Yes, ma'am, understood. I'll be his bodyguard for the duration. Meanwhile, I'll learn everything I can about his family and the destiny he was supposed to fulfill and did not. Should I guide him in anyway?"

"Absolutely not! This whole situation is very delicate and I'm flying blind as it is with no way of knowing what action is the correct one. We must tread very cautiously, Asar. And remember, the Fates have said he is returning to the path destined for him. You will have to find out what that is."

Asar nodded his obedience to the command but something else troubled him. "Forgive me, ma'am...but how is it we didn't know anything about the Feral family's importance?"

Bast looked annoyed but not at him. "I have no idea and don't like it. It brings up all kinds of unwanted questions ... how did they remain hidden? Who are they? Who protects them? What is their purpose in all this?" Shaking her head in anger, she eyed her warrior, thoughtfully. "I do not like any of this. Dig as deep as you can, Asar. The answers you find may help me figure out what guidance we dare to give. However, as you will be closest to the problem, I leave it to your discretion as to whether you should play a more active part but tread carefully, my warrior, and always keep me informed."

"Yes, ma'am. As soon as I know something you will also and I'll be sticking like glue to Feral but he will definitely hate it." He smirked a little knowing just how much Feral was going to hate seeing a SWAT Kat hanging around him every minute of the day.

She smiled as well knowing the dynamics of the life her warrior had built during this time in the mortal world. "Try not to distract him from his task, Asar. It is bad enough he will resent your presence or fear it without adding more stress to his life which has changed so drastically for him already," she warned him gently.

"But he makes it so easy..." Asar couldn't help but say. She just gave him a stern look. He shrugged. "Yeah, I know. I'll do my best, ma'am."

She sighed, her thoughts going back to the mess they were in. "I hate that we are forced to stumble around trying to determine if we are supposed to protect this mortal or not. I would prefer to just let events unfold as they may but our enemy made sure that wouldn't be possible."

"Whoever it is has managed to set in motion something we can't stop, only attempt to detour or end it. I'm sorry to say this, but what an idiot they are."

Bast smiled mirthlessly. "You are not wrong, Asar. Their stupidity and thirst for power have set the stage for a cosmic showdown."

"Are you going to tell Horus about this," Asar asked, suddenly.

She paused and frowned. The leader of the Gods should be apprised but she was reluctant. It was remotely possible he was at the center of this and until she had more information she'd rather not come across stupid in front of him. Shaking her head, she finally said, "No, not just yet. I think I'll wait until you give me all you can on this family first."

He nodded, knowing exactly why she didn't want to speak to the head cheese and agreed with her reasons. Crud! This was going to be a crap shoot and he wished he could just bow out now. Sighing, he girded his loins and prepared for battle. That was why he was one of Bast's Eyes, nothing was too big for them to handle and they would give their lives for their Goddess rather than shirk that duty.

However, he felt he was going into this with far less ability to get to first base. These were Gods he was expected to battle and he simply was not powerful enough to do more than irritate them for a little before he was turned into so much cattle fodder in the very first engagement.

"There is one problem for me in all this, my Goddess. Though I know I can chase Shezmu off, I also know I can't make him leave the mortal realm nor get him disentangled from the God manipulating him. And what if this God decides to step in personally?" He shook his head worriedly. "Do you have any suggestions on how I will keep Feral safe and alive if I'm eliminated in the first clash of powers?"

"That is a valid concern, Asar, and one I plan to remedy by giving you a significant boost in power so you _will_ be able to take on Shezmu while I go after whoever our elusive God is. He must be stopped before he attempts to snatch that power and either absorb it to become the most powerful thing in the universe or inadvertently destroy every thing in existence. I believe the latter is more likely as I have a premonition that power will not allow itself to be controlled by anyone but the one it abides within."

"What an amazingly deadly situation we're in," Asar sighed, shaking his head. "Pardon me, ma'am, but I would like to try to make Shezmu realize he's being used. If I succeed, he'll either help so he can get revenge or he'll just leave...either way, he'd be out of our fur."

"An excellent idea...though I'm not certain either scenario will work, however, there is no reason for you not to at least make the attempt. I would be far happier if you simply made him leave the mortal plain altogether," she said, thoughtfully.

"I will do my best, ma'am."

"I know you will, my warrior. Now I need to make sure you will be able to defend our important Kat so be very still a moment," she warned him, raising a paw and gesturing toward him.

Asar froze and waited. Suddenly his body was infused with a tremendous amount of energy that caused the air to explode from his lungs and his body to glow like the sun for only a moment. He blinked rapidly and tried to adjust to the greater power influx he now possessed, his body feeling rather full.

"There...now you should be equal to the task of dealing with Shezmu and be able to at least fend off the attempts by our unknown enemy to take over Feral," Bast said with satisfaction.

"I'd say so, ma'am," Asar gasped, still a bit overwhelmed but gradually getting used to his greater strength.

"Best be off my warrior. I don't want Feral to remain alone any longer."

"Yes ma'am," Asar said quickly, turning briskly and leaving her company. No one could simply appear and disappear from Bast's throne room as she had a defense shield around it so he had to return to the outside to leave. He hurried through the office area and outside the temple without acknowledging anyone. Once he was on the marble stairs he immediately sent himself back to Aristal and the mortal plain.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Rubbing his face, Feral sighed tiredly after working for hours on his research. He had other work to attend to so sequestered the information he'd found, placing it under a special security code then spent the rest of the day in meetings and clearing his desk until dusk began to fall outside his wall of windows.

He shut down his computer for the day and dropped the finished correspondence into his out-basket. Standing up, he stretched the kinks out of his body. Next shift had already begun as he could hear the choppers taking off for patrol outside his windows. Stepping down from his pedestal desk, he strode across the floor to the coat rack near the door.

Pulling his coat on, he made sure his weapon was secured then went out, locking his office door behind him. He let his mind drift back to his earlier research as he headed for the elevator. The information had been depressingly meager but what he had found did show a pattern and he couldn't wait to tell the guardian about it. However, until Razor returned, he would have to sit on it. Meanwhile, he had other important business to attend to tonight. A promise he'd made that morning to himself meant a long drive into the mountains.

He didn't think he should stop home first and was going to skip getting a meal when his stomach grumbled an objection. Sighing, he punched a different button on the elevator and instead of going to the lobby, he was sent to the floor where the mess hall was located. He nodded at officers he knew as he made his way down the food line, picking up a roasted tuna sandwich, milk, and a side to go.

Armed with food, he went down to the lobby and out the door. A small army of foot patrol passed him going in and out through the double doors. He briskly went down the stairs heading for his hummer parked beside the sidewalk in front of the building.

Setting his meal box on the seat next to him, he opened it, then started his hummer. With seatbelt in place, he headed out into the heavy evening traffic. Once on his way, he reached down, without looking, and grabbed half his sandwich. He munched on it as he maneuvered out of the city with ease then made for the Megakat Bridge. At the far end, he took the turnoff that led away from the bay and toward the mountains.

By the time he'd finished the second half of his sandwich and downed his milk, he was well up a mountain road that led to a large community of semi-wealthy and past that the homes of ancient families of Megakat City.

He'd just turned off onto a broad, private road when he was shocked by a familiar voice coming from right beside him.

"Where are you going?"

Feral startled violently but still managed to keep the wheel straight ahead and not send them hurtling into one of the many trees that lined the road. With his heart galloping in his chest, he risked whipping his head around to stare for a second at the Guardian now sitting there giving him a curious look. The remains of Feral's meal box sitting in his lap.

"Kat's Alive! Don't do that to me!" He exclaimed harshly.

"Sorry. So where you going?" Razor asked again, not sorry, a small smirk tugging at his lips as he stared straight ahead. He might be immortal and a warrior but he wasn't above wanting to make life hard for mortals at times, especially this mortal.

Though still a bit rattled, Feral worked to reestablish his calm. He definitely wasn't happy to see Razor just now. With what he had to do facing him, he didn't want the Guardian a part of his capitulation and return to the fold. It would be humiliating enough. He had a suspicion Razor knew something about what he'd done from what he alluded to T-Bone without giving it away to the tabby. Which he'd appreciated. But how to get rid of him now so he could do this painful and important thing alone? Nothing seemed to come to him that wouldn't anger or insult this immortal.

"Uh...not that I'm not glad to see you but right now isn't a good time," he began rather lamely.

"Sorry to hear it however, neither of us has a choice, Commander. Per Bast's command, I'm to stay by your side at all times until the threat is over," Razor said, grimly.

Feral blinked in shock then quickly pulled over to the side of the road and stopped so he could turn to glare at Razor. Immortal or not, he was not having this being at his side 24/7 ...wait ... he reined his anger and kept his mouth clamped shut. This guy was in his head 24/7 already so what difference did it make if he was here physically? It wasn't as if he could keep the immortal away in the first place.

He turned away and stared into the darkness of the forest surrounding them. Taking deep breathes and letting them out, he calmed himself.

Razor eyed Feral in surprise. He'd totally expected the Enforcer to explode with temper at learning a SWAT Kat would be dogging his steps every moment from now on and it seemed he was about to do that but something made him stop and gain control. Now that was interesting.

Curious, Razor asked, "Are you okay?"

Letting another breath ease out of him, Feral turned to the Guardian again. "Not exactly. I know since I was attacked that you've been keeping a monitoring touch in my mind though I haven't sensed you at all. I just had forgotten for a second when you said you would be physically by me all the time. What has changed to require that?" He asked reasonably.

That surprised Razor even more. Reasonable Feral normally was not. And just how was he supposed to answer that question without giving too much away? Talk about pussyfooting around, he sighed. "The danger is greater than we first thought and I'm expected to find out everything I can about you and your family so that Bast is not in the dark about what is going on."

Feral blinked in surprise. "But she's a God! How is it she doesn't know about me, the enemy, and everything to do with this?"

"Yes, Gods are omnipotent in many ways, but even they can be blinded by others of their kind. Gods have their secrets from each other which is how so many power plays can go on and cause problems like this," Razor admitted.

"Oh, well that certainly makes sense. Uhm..." Well what else could he say. Sighing in defeat, Feral put the car in gear again and got back on the road. "This is just so awkward for me," he muttered after a long silence filled the car.

"Do you mean my being here or something else?"

"I... both I guess. I'm here to deal with something I did in my past which I really don't want to talk about with you. It's bad enough I must face my family and beg their forgiveness without having a stranger being right there to hear it. Your presence will just make my ordeal more difficult," he admitted.

"Ah, I see. I think I understand, but unfortunately it is what it is and you'll have to suck it up and do what you came here to do with me right beside you the whole time," Razor said, shrugging.

Feral grimaced unhappily. "Fine! So how do I introduce you then?" He asked resignedly as he guided the car up a long winding drive then stopping before a large, impressive home hidden well by the forest surrounding it.

"You don't! Once your elders see me they'll know who and what I am in seconds if they are as magical as I've been led to believe."

Feral blinked at him in surprise. He'd thought the Guardian was fully aware of what he and his family were. Things were getting more complicated by the moment and he didn't like it.

Razor sensed Feral's confusion and upset but he was more distracted by the house and its environs to give the tom full attention right now. How had he not known about this place? Power sheathed it yet he hadn't detected its existence despite having flown over this area millions of times on patrol. Such power shouldn't be here! And it was obvious that power protected and hid this home from all Gods.

Okay, this was very bad. Someone is protecting this family and I have a good idea who it might be. Crud! This has just gotten even bigger than Bast knew. So now what do I do? He wondered, as he climbed from the vehicle and began to follow Feral to the front door. Play it by ear...what else can I do? He thought sourly. I truly hate being caught between the Gods like this. It sucks!


End file.
